


Happy Birthday

by Kiterie



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-26
Updated: 2010-05-26
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:37:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiterie/pseuds/Kiterie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stalker!Kakashi, naughty pictures, and birthdays go well together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Lenap(dA) suggested the gift and even suggested I reference her pics in the story so I tried to fit as many as I could.

The small, blue box was there when he came home. It was sitting neatly on top of the pile of papers on his desk, the transparent silver ribbon shining in the light coming in through the window. Iruka dropped his bag beside the office door and walked over. Curious as to who had left it, he checked his traps over, all of them were intact without a hint that they'd been disturbed.

Smiling, he picked the box up and moved to sit on his bed before carefully undoing the bow and peeling the paper away. He set both to the side then lifted the lid on the box. A plain black photo album lay inside. He pulled it out, opened it, and slowly flipped through it, smiling at the pictures. 

The first one was of him asleep in his chair. He smiled, wondered when it was from and turned the page. The one next to it was him laying in the grass, followed by him sitting on the floor, and a few of him at the missions desk. There were also several of him teaching his class quite a few of which were him yelling at his class for one thing or another. One had him putting a bandaid on Kiri-chan's knee and another was of him passed out on his desk. It was easy to tell that all of them had been taken from the tree outside the window closest to his desk. Iruka laughed and shook his head, rolling his eyes. 

The laughter died the minute he turned the page though, immediately replaced by a slight blush. The picture was of him at the onsen with only a towel and the one beside it was him with his back turned, half naked on his bed. He turned the page and the blush got brighter. The next one was of him laying completely naked on his bed and the one next to it was of him sunbathing, again naked. To his knowledge he'd never posed for any of them.

"I'd always wondered if that tan was natural and of course how far under your clothes it went."

Iruka looked up at the words, his cheeks an intense red. "I should have know it was you from the start."

Kakashi laughed as he slid the window open, the motion perfectly silent. "The genjutsu to make you think the traps were still in place should have given it away."

"More like the fact that there isn't somebody strung up from my ceiling should have given it away," Iruka laughed, shaking his head. "You've been stalking me."

"Stalking isn't a very nice word." Kakashi smiled, his eye crinkling up as he walked over. "I prefer observing or studying."

Iruka snorted and rolled his eyes. "Somehow stalking still seems more appropriate."

Kakashi leaned over and turned the page. "I think this one here is my favorites even if I didn't take it and even if their not quite as... hmm...  provocative as some of the ones I did take."

"Oh?" Iruka looked down. The picture was of him sitting on a bench, Kakashi was standing beside him but the man's head was cut out of the picture. There was no mistaking him though, not with the gloves and the posture. "I think I remember this, it was right before Naruto left isn't it?"

"Mm... you gave him a camera to take pictures of places he visited," Kakashi reminded. "He spent most of the day taking pictures of everyone in the village and then went and got prints made so he could take them with him."

"And how'd you get this one?" Iruka asked.

Kakashi sat down next to him on the bed. "I'm a ninja you think getting a picture is all that hard?"

Iruka laughed again, realizing how silly the question was. "So... why is it your favorite?"

"Because we're both in it..." Kakashi all but whispered, a light blush creeping up above the line of the mask.

It was as obvious as how Kakashi had been able to get a hold of the picture given the previous pictures, but Iruka had wanted to hear him say it. "Ah well that's good because I was thinking the same thing."

"Happy Birthday, Iruka," Kakashi said, reaching up to slide his mask down before leaning over to kiss him lightly on the lips.

"Mm... happy birthday to me..." Iruka purred, stealing another kiss.


End file.
